


Migraines

by Karin Mazaki (KarinMazaki)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarinMazaki/pseuds/Karin%20Mazaki
Summary: America goes to Canada's house for treatment for his migraines.





	Migraines

Migraines   
A little political but it’s really about the countries. Friendship/Romance.  
ceo  
Canada walked into the darken room. He saw America lying in bed with an IV attached. He had a cold cloth over his eyes and forehead.  
“Geeze America, every time you get a sniffle, you come to my house…”  
Canada stopped as America lifted one side of the cloth to look at him. Canada understood, waved him off and said:  
“Sorry, never mind.” When they talk about healthcare it just goes around in a circle. Like beating a dead horse. Canada sighed and moved closer. America looked thin and tired. He had a series of migraines and every time one hit he came to Canada’s house. He said it was the nearest place he could find peace and quiet. Canada suppressed a sigh as he sat down. America was not himself, he only got four hours of sleep a night which led to migraines and killed his spirit and appetite. Canada was worried he would get sicker but there is no sign it was terminal. America will go on. Canada was glad of that, he didn’t know what he do without him. He clasped his hand and America gave it a squeeze. They stayed still for a while holding hands. Then America moved to remove the now warm cloth. Canada took from him. He set it on the basin on the night stand.  
“You want a new one.”  
“No thanks.”  
There was a brief pause. Canada clasped his hand again, America squeezed and smiled a brave smile.  
“How long can you stay?” Asked America.  
“I have the night off.”  
“Good.”  
After another pause.  
“I can get some more of those pills.” Said Canada.  
“Great. The FDA still haven’t approved it.”  
“Ok.”  
Yet another pause.  
“America?”  
“Yeah?”  
“How is it really?”  
“It’s ok, even though I feel like I’ve been in a war. Remember WWII?”  
“Yes.”  
“It was bad but at least I could go out, meet people, and have some laughs…”  
“I know.”  
“My boss…it never stops, I never catch a break. I thought when he went overseas, I could get out of D.C. No dice.”  
“I liked your old boss. He made up with Cuba.”  
“Yeah, that was pretty cool…wait, why would you care?”  
“Oh America. He would mistake me for you and hit me.”  
“Why that dirty…oooh.”  
America began to get up and it made his head hurt and his stomach swirl. He collapsed back into the bed. In a panic, Canada soothed him back down. He gave him some crackers and seltzer to soothe his tummy. America was soon again flat on the bed. Canada was sorry he brought the subject up.  
“Don’t mind Cuba now. It’s over and I’m fine.”  
Canada stroked his hair and America relaxed.  
“Hey Canada? Will you do me a favor?”  
“Sure anything.”  
“Will ya get into bed with me?”  
Canada looked shocked and America waved him off with a weak laugh.  
“Nah, just a cuddle.”  
“Oh…ok.” Chuckled Canada.  
Because he was a VIP, America got a private room with a double bed. Canada moved around the foot of the bed to the other side and slipped under the covers. They snuggled together careful of the IV.   
“Thanks Canada…this is nice…you smell of maple syrup.” Said America between yawns. Canada chuckled softly. America was falling asleep, he felt the most at ease in Canada’s arms.   
“You know what?” Asked America.  
“No, what?”  
“I love you.”  
Canada was only a little shocked, more that he admitted to it than the feeling itself. Canada felt comfortable enough to say it back and gave America a forehead kiss. America sighed the word “Good.” Before slipping off to sleep with a smile on his face. Canada slipped into a contented sleep too.  
The next morning America was recovered enough to go home. He was still thin and there was dark circles under his eyes but he managed to smile. He tilted Canada’s head up and pecked his lips. Canada got shy and blushed.  
“See you next time baby.” America placed his sunglasses before backing up into the sun.  
“Yeah. Good luck America.”  
America nodded and patted his pocket to show he had the pills. He did an about face and marched off. His guard pulled up to escort him. Canada was sad he needed a guard but it was necessary. Canada watched until he couldn’t see America any more. He looked into the bright blue sky. It was a lovely day. There was still hope.  
ceo  
Please review.


End file.
